


dancing in the dark

by peachykpop



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS is there sometimes, Clubbing, Dancers, Donghyuck and his friends are gogo boys, Drunk Texting, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, More tags later, jaehyun is a mess, maybe Markhyuck centered first, not centered around one ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykpop/pseuds/peachykpop
Summary: Donghyuck only got this job for some extra summer cash.Mark Lee only went to this club because Jeno forced him to go and meet his boyfriend.Johnny and Ten love pairing their coworkers together.Jaehyun and Jackson are the best bartenders there are at the best club in Seoul.





	1. only the start

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I’m Lex aka peach  
> and this is my first fic on a03,  
> I usually write on tumblr, I’ll add my user if you guys wanna message me and read my fics there !  
> I aged some of the characters up so they’ll match the plot better,  
> enjoy!

 

 ** _6:30 pm - Friday_**  

“  _MARK LEE!_ Get your ass up, you can’t sleep and stay home all summer! “

Mark shot his eyes open to see his friend and roommate, Jeno standing over him, peering down at him on the couch. The Canadian boy groaned, glared and threw his earbuds at his friend.

”I’ve been making my songs and remixes, that counts for something. I’m getting a lot of-“

”Shut up Mark. You, Jaemin and I are going out. No excuses, you’ve been wound up this whole year.”

It was true.

Mark trying to focus on his music and his sophomore year of college had made him more of a hermit than he anticipated, but Jeno had been nagging him this whole month to go out with him and his new boyfriend who he had only met once, Jaemin, who was a very,  _out there,_ type of guy. 

Mark slowly got up and groaned, shutting his laptop full of his unfinished songs and demos, putting it aside on his table.

”Fine. But promise me you’ll get me back here by 11, I wanna drop a song I’ve been working on soon.”

”Whatever you say, princess Canada”

Jeno snickered and Mark tried to give him a threatening, intimidating glare but the boy wouldn’t even dare hurt a fly, and Jeno knew that all too well. 

~

Mark put on one of his “fancier” brand name striped t-shirt with black jeans, since Jeno had told him to “wear something that makes you normal, not like the SoundCloud rapper you’re aspiring to be”.

Once Jeno and Mark arrived at the restaurant they were supposed to meet up with jaemin, Mark kinda wished he was back at home once Jaemin was practically making out with Jeno as soon as he saw their car pull up,

Mark cringed and cleared his throat to remind the pair that they were, indeed, in public. The pair pulled away from each other’s lips and held hands, going to sit down.

“So mark, ever heard of _The Sediour Manior_?” 

“What on earth is that?”

”Jaemin’s friends hoe playground” 

“Literally shut up, babe.”

“I love you, jaemin, you know I don’t mean it.”

Mark rolled his eyes at his friend and his boyfriend, he really didn’t feel like third wheeling right now.

”Anyways, Markie, it’s a really fancy French inspired club in the heart of Seoul’s fanciest district, Gangnam. I know what you’re thinking, expensive, but I have my connections and I can get us in for cheap.”

Jaemin smirked at the Canadian boy with his usual mischevious glare, Mark felt Jeno staring at him intensely, he knew he needed to let loose and take a break. It had been a while since he thought 

“Mark come on, you’re coming with us. Have fun.”

Mark sighed and looked away,

 “The boys there are such amazing dancers, you’ll love it.”

”Fine. Let’s go then.”

Jaemin and Jeno smiled and looked at each other as if they were sharing some sort of telepathically conversation,

Then they paid for their meals and got into Jeno’s BMW he got for his 18th birthday, 

Mark looked out the window of the backseat as the pair chatted in the front seats, 

It seemed that Mark had been so busy and caught up in his work and his music he hadn’t really took time to appreciate his city, Seoul was bursting with night life and he sighed to himself.

_Please don’t screw your night up, Mark. Let loose._

_~_  

 ** _6:30 pm - Friday_**  

 

Lee Donghyuck had just been wanting to make some extra summer cash his sophomore year of college, getting tired of serving coffee and tea every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday morning.

He had always wanted to pursue his music, but that hadn’t got him anywhere,

even though his friends said he had an amazing voice.

Now here he was, a go-go dancer at one of the most prestigious, popular clubs in Gangnam, and he had gotten to love it over time, Donghyuck has gone under his nickname Haechan, that his fellow dancer, Ten, had suggested to him. 

Ten had to be one of the best dancers in the whole club, if not the very best, he had men lining up for him and getting tips all night long, but his biggest fan was definitely Johnny, the clubs DJ and manager.

Ten and Johnny had been dating for several years and were the masters of PDA,

Taeyong had to yell at them many times to get a room, but Donghyuck enjoyed Ten’s personality most of the time,

since it was similar to his in the way they both could fight over being sarcastic.

Donghyuck has worked at The Sediour Manior for a little over 4 months now, and he had gotten used to the routine a little slowly but now with the help from his coworkers he fell into the blend of the scene.

Though he would never admit it to them, he loved his fellow dancers and coworkers. They were his family. 

 

“Hey Hyuck, Sicheng’s gonna be a little late today, so we need you to take main stage with Ten and Doyoung tonight, or at least until sicheng comes back. You up for it kid?”

Taeyong, one of the clubs best dancers, and the mom of the team smiled at the younger auburn haired boy, 

Donghyuck felt a hand on his back, 

“Of course he is! Hyuck, you’re doing great, even Ten has been complimenting you.” 

The tall Chicago-native Johnny smiled at the Korean boy, Donghyuck tried to hide his faint blush at the apparent praise of the Thai boy.

”Finally on the main stage, of course.” Hyuck smirked and gave a thumbs up, “ Thanks Taeyong. But why aren’t you gonna go on it tonight?” The boy added, he was slightly concerned why the older had seemed a little worn out,

maybe he was gonna take a break?

Taeyong faintly laughed and looked to the sides of the dimly lit red and white stages, 

“Ah, I’m always in the spotlight, it’s time to see more new faces up there. Jungkook and Yugyeom are taking side stages, I might join them.” 

Donghyuck nodded at him as the older Korean walked away, only to be joined by the bartender, JaeHyun.

Jung Jaehyun has been fawning and watching over Taeyong ever since he joined as the main bartender along with Jackson and Taehyung,

Jaehyun has always seemed out of it and exhausted, 

Jackson had been kinda annoying since forever, and Taehyung always shows up late for bartending, nonetheless they were still really good at what they did.

But everytime Taeyong popped up, he tried to talk to him and see how he was, but he could never ask the older male on a date, for he was always doing something or had a boyfriend.

Jaehyun only stayed at the club for him.

Donghyuck watched how they both interacted with each other, he knew that Taeyong felt for him too. Anyone could tell the love they both had for each other.

He couldn’t say the same for the infamous love triangle around the club,

Sicheng aka WinWin, Yuta and Taeil. 

Taeil used to be a full time bartender at the club, but then some high CEO hired him for a business firm so he left,

but he always came back almost every night for his beloved WinWin.

Hyuck didn’t know why Sicheng led him on, Taeil had come off as almost having an obsession with the ethereal dancer, 

Yuta was a regular and everytime he saw Taeil look at his precious WinWin,

Donghyuck could see his glare from all the way across the club. It was intense.

He really didn’t know what was going on with Yuta and Sicheng.

Were they dating? Who even knew anymore.

Honestly, it made Hyuck kinda jealous how many couples there were working in the club, but it was expected. 

”Hyuck! Come get ready with us, I need your help on what shorts to wear! We’ll help you get ready for your big night!”

Donghyuck was snapped out of his thoughts when the other dancers, Jungwoo and Jimin had called him over to get ready for his big night on the main stage. He was nervous, but he would make sure to never show it. 

_Dont screw up tonight, Hyuck._


	2. rum and coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets our fullsun on his big night,  
> Taeil is pissed and yuta is even more pissed as usual,  
> JaeHyun needs to go on a date with Taeyong.

_**8:00 pm- Friday** _

 

Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin arrived at the large, dazzling, club that could pass as some sort of manor or mansion hidden in the streets of Gangnam.

The boys looked up at the bright green and blue neon sign reading, “ _Séduire Manoir_ ” 

Mark looked back down at the line crowding outside of the black painted doors, a bouncer with polished blonde hair, he looked European or American, probably French with the name of the club

Jaemin led the trio up to line, getting out some ids or cards from his pocket, Jeno looked back at the bouncer 

“He looks like Gatsby, Jaemin, you know from the movie we watched the other day!“

”you’re such a dork, I love you, I can’t believe you paid attention to the movie.”

”I love Leonardo DiCapri-“

Mark suddenly felt worried, what happened if he wouldn’t get accepted in? Jeno would never give him the keys to his car, he might even have to walk home,

”Guys, what if I can’t get in? Jaemin how do you have connections? Are you in a gang?” 

Jaemin laughed as he held up his card, but Mark still couldn’t tell what was even on it, and Jeno snorted.

”Well if you call being friends with gay dancers a gang, then yes. The best gang there is.”

As they walked up, the bouncer took a look at Jaemin’s card, scanned it and let them through, Mark kept his gaze down on his shoes, but once they went through the long hallway of the club, Mark’s eyes darted around, Jaemin looked over at him, amused.

”Aw, Mark you gotta promise me once you get in there you’ll dance, ok?” 

Jaemin has such a way with words, and the way he looked into his eyes with such a pleading look, how could mark refuse?

”Only one dance.”

~

 Donghyuck got ready to get his “Haechan” appearance ready for the main stage, he was trying not to be overwhelmed.

But it caught up with him, he put his hand up to his forehead and fixed his smoky eyeshadow, his glowing tan skin was sweating from the pressure, plus the heat of the club.

Jimin, one of the dancers, smiled over at him,

”you’ll do great. Don’t worry, Hae!” 

Hyuck chuckled and quietly muttured a thank you, Ten and Doyoung appeared out of nowhere and stood on either side of him, 

“you look so cute!”

”So hot! Hyuck you’re doing amazing sweetie.”

Donghyuck had to admit, his black and blue glittered croptop hugging his tan stomach made him look pretty good, and his small black leather shorts made his figure look amazing.

 Ten helped Hyuck with his last minute touches, and kissed his cheek, because that’s just how he is and it was pretty normal by now, The timer on his phone went off and Hyuck took a deep breath, maybe too long because suddenly Ten was gone and nobody was in the back room. 

“oh shoot!!” 

Hyuck quickly ran out of the back room and into the hallway, getting ready to go on stage, fixing his crop top so he didn’t look like he was just rushing onto the stage.

Typically night.

~

Mark had finally entered the main floor of the stage, he looked all around and saw that there were stairs the the second level and stairs to go downstairs to the “private rooms”, 

Looking over at the center of the room was a large and wide stage, lit up by various neon beams of light

Mark had to admit, the place was much nicer than even Jaemin described, the little black and white details mixed with red all over the whole manor set the alluring vibe. It was ranked best club in Gangnam for a reason.

”Alright, everyone! Now introducing, Doyoung!”

Jeno, Jaemin, and Mark’s attention was turned to the center stage as the dj announced the main performers individually, 

“Doyoung! He’s one of the friends I made here”

Jaemin exclaimed as the dark haired preformer came out, swaying his hips, giving a slight twirl and dropping down onto his knees and then back up again. 

“And everyone’s favorite, Ten!”

suddenly, a shorter, dark haired boy with amazing thighs and hips came out, strutting, making sure to spread out his legs and do a dance towards the end, which Mark tried not to stare but everyone seemed so in tuned with the dancer.

“AHH TEN I LOVE YOU!”

Jaemin cried out, he was laughing afterwards, mark assumed that ten was one of his good friends here. Mark could tell he was really talented without even seeing him do his performance.

”And one of our newer recruits, first time on the big stage, our golden boy, Haechan!”

Mark waited for a second, and then a boy maybe around his as came out, a little disheveled at first. But then he walked out perfectly, his amazing tan legs, glowing face,

everything about him, 

Mark loved watching him.

From his tight leather shorts to his toned abdomen glistening with sweat, Mark looked at him adoringly, which Jeno noticed but didn’t seem to care,

Haechan and the three started their own routines, but Mark only kept his eyes on the beauty that was Haechan.

He could tell that he was a little tense but he was a natural, his eyes slightly closed as he swayed with the music, then he heard it.

Haechan sang something.

It was quick. But it was there.

That was the most amazing second of his life.

”oh my god. An angel.” 

Mark said, out loud, Jaemin and Jeno both stared at him. So did Haechan. 

The Canadian quickly ducked and blushed, trying to get away from the intense yet adoring look the go-go boy gave him.

”Mark that was so loud, control yourself.”

”I knew you’d love it here!!”

two different responses from his friend and his boyfriend, but Mark ignored them, raising his head to look back at the “angel”,

and of course the boy was still looking at him while he moved his hips and quietly sang along.

~

Donghyuck quickly hopped onto the stage once he heard his name being called, and after hat it was a blur of moving hips and humming. 

But, once he heard the faint voice of a boy on the crowd towards him, Hyuck turned his head towards the voice of an boy standing there awkward with two other college boys around his age, 

Donghyuck recongized Jaemin immediately, and smiled quickly, but the cute awkward boy who just called him an “angel” had been staring down, avoiding his gaze. it was now Donghyucks mission to get him to stare at him.  He liked the attention. The feeling of being wanted and loved with just the sight of his preformance. 

A couple minutes later, Ten and Doyoung had gotten on either side of him, pushing their hips together, ending the performance, 

Donghyuck looked back at the boy and smiled as the clapping and praises continued to pour out around him.

~

 Mark stood in awe, Jeno lightly slapped his arm, 

“dude stop, not even Jaemin embarrasses me like this.”

”Donghyuck is such a legend. A sassy king. I love him. Im totally gonna get a private session for you with him.” 

Jaemin looked over at the back of the club, where the boys had gone back.

”Donghyuck, that’s his real name? When does he come back out, like does he dance with the normal crowd?”

”of course he does, besides sicheng should be coming back anyways so you’ll get more time to talk to Donghyuck. I’ll introduce you two.”

As if on que, suddenly a lean blonde haired boy walked over to jaemin and hugged his back,

Mark had to admit this guy was pretty attractive too. This place just reminded him of how gay he was, if he ever needed a reminder he should have Jeno take him here. 

“Sicheng Hyung!!!! I’ve missed you, where’s your boys? You know the ones who worship you?”

The boy, who didn’t look even a bit older than them but apparently was, just bashfully smiled, 

“Uh, I’m not sure but I’m sure I’ll find out soon, I just got here, Taeil should be able to spot me in seconds, especially when I’m talking to anyone...” 

The blonde boy trailed off, obviously a little annoyed, but then his contagious, pretty smile appeared again, 

“How was Haechan’s first performance on the big stage?”

”Amazing, he even got this shy boy drooling over here. This is Mark, Jeno’s roomie”

Jaemin pointed at Mark, who just stood there embarrassed, avoiding the older boys friendly gaze,

”ah... yeah... he’s good”

Mark managed to say.

” Ah! He is amazing, and single. I’m Sicheng by the way, but everyone calls me winwin around here.” 

Mark just awkwardly laughed, as usual.

Suddenly another blonde haired boy came up behind Winwin and held his waist, kissing his cheek 

“Come on Winko, I’ve been waiting for you baby, that prick Taeil is getting on my nerves.” 

Winwin said a quick goodbye, after basically being dragged by the possessive Japanese boy who Jaemin explained was Yuta, Sicheng’s lover-but-not-official-yet.

 Mark looked down at his phone as the couple went to dance, he still stayed relatively close to them so he wouldn’t get lost in the mazes of stages and people. He politely declined some that asked to dance with him, there was only one boy he would dance with.

Mark made his way to the bartenders, 3 older boys, two were laughing over something and the other one seemed very worn out, he decided to go to the second loud one, giving the other guy a break.

”Hi, just give me a rum and a coke please.”

The attractive light brunette bartender served him up his request with a little wink, mark looked at his name tag “V” 

_what a strange nickname._

Suddenly, Mark turned around with his drink and had a full on collision with someone, his rum spilling all over the boys glowing chest

_oh no_

_god please no_

_the universe hates me._

Surely, it was the boy of the hour, Haechan or Donghyuck, who was scrambling to pat his croptop with a napkin,

but he was giggling,

”What a great impression you leave, Angel boy.”

”I am so so sorry, let me help you-“

Mark stopped when he realized he grabbed the boys hand, that was on his stomach, this only made the auburn haired boy laugh even louder.

The boy stepped back and grabbed another napkin, patting his stomach.

”I-“

”it’s fine, what’s your name, angel boy?”

Mark stared at him blankly, the tan skinned boy rose his eyebrow and smirked as if to say _well?_

”ah- I’m Mark. Mark Lee. And you’re Lee donghyuck, I’m friends with Jaemin.”

”Nice to meet you Mark.. You don’t seem like anyone of Jaemin’s friends. You’re _different_. But I think I’ll just call you angel boy.”

Donghyuck teased, leaning closer at the boy, leaving Mark speechless, and as Jaemin and Jeno would call it,

a panicked gay.

The way this boy made him seem like he was an embarrassed, gay shy mess, kind of annoyed Mark but he still adored him.

Because that really wasn’t Donghyuck’s fault, I mean he was the one who just spilled rum all over him.

"Thanks? Is that a compliment?”

”Sure. Wanna dance? You look pretty miserable over here, but still cute.”

Donghyuck smirked at the panicked boy, he knew exactly what he was doing to him. Mark hid his blush by pretending to scratch his face and nod, the dancer took his sweaty hand  and led him out into the crowd of people.

~

“Jaehyun if you don’t stop staring at Taeyong all night, I will go over there and ask him out for you. You guys need to at least go out. I’m getting tired of this.”

Jackson, one of the main bartenders, and Jaehyun’s friend commented, watching the Korean boy fawn at the older dancer,

He just ignored Jackson’s pleas of “go out with him”, “don’t be such a wuss”, “please I’m dying here”.

Taehyung, another bartender, also called V by his friends and coworkers, came up behind them and laughed, watching the whole scenario in front of him.

”This is your chance. Tonight he’s not on main stage, and he broke up with that Mingyu guy a week ago.”

JaeHyun looked back at V, a frown on his face,

”Didn’t they just have a fight? They didn’t break up.”

”No, they broke up. Trust me. Ten told me, he tells Ten everything. You’re second place when it comes to that.”

Jaehyun felt a little better, but he still didn’t think he was up for it, despite being the bartender in the whole club, balancing the last year of his college life and thinking about his future had got him turned into a worried mess.

But he knew his soft spot was Taeyong, if he were to ask him to stay and spend his life here, Jaehyun wouldn’t question it. 

It had happened before, Jaehyun had got an offer at his uncles law firm. He had told Taeyong, and he could see the sadness in his dark eyes, even if he told him to follow his heart. 

The pay was pretty good at the club, but he knew the law office could get him promotions and farther in his career. 

Jaehyun stayed. 

~

There was a faint flicker in the red neon light of the private lounge where Sicheng laid with Yuta, who had him wrapped around his waist.

Sicheng couldn’t leave even if he wanted to, but he didn’t mind it.

“What are we?”

A quiet, yet audible whisper was heard from the blonde Japanese boy, Sicheng turned his head to fake a smile at him, 

to be honest, Sicheng wasn’t even sure, he liked Yuta, he also enjoyed Taeil at times.

Both got annoying, the Chinese boy never really thought into it.

Yuta always did.

”Whatever you want us to be, babe.”

”Cut it out, Sicheng. Do you only see me as a client?”

Sicheng fell silent. Yuta has never addressed him as that. It was always Winko, Baby or something along those lines.

”I- don’t know. Yuta, please just give it time.”

”No! I don’t see you as just my favorite dancer. And I need to know.”

Yuta stared intensely into the Chinese boy’s soft brown eyes,

Sicheng sighed and got up, putting on his light pink top, walking out with Yuta scrambling to go after him.

”We’ll talk later, Yuta. Maybe we’ll meet up later.”

Yuta clenched his fists as soon as he saw Sicheng go out into the crowd, a shorter Korean man jumping to his feet to see the dancer.

Taeil.

_I have to win him over, I can’t lose my winko._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter is gonna introduce some more relationships and explore them, mark and “haechan” need more time together


	3. lounge dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and hyuck get some time alone,  
> There’s some roasts between the dancers,  
> Johnny and Ten wanna play matchmaker and make everyone uncomfortable.

  

 

> _**8:30 - Friday** _

 

Hyuck led the stiff college boy into the crowd, his eyes looking back to watch his expressions, he smirked at him.

”You’ve never been here hm?”

”Nope. Jaemin and Jeno dragged me here.”

Mark said, trying to sound causal, Donghyuck laughed and stopped right where Mark’s roommate and boyfriend where, along with Ten and Yugyeom, who were apparently laughing over something as the Thai boy pushed his hips against Johnny.

Jaemin opened his arms, letting Hyuck go into his, rather what, seductive embrace.

Mark just stood there awkwardly, Jeno turned to him and whispered 

“If you don’t dance with him, Jaemin will never stop tormenting you.”

Mark furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be cool, I’m sure he’ll come over to dance with me. Go get your boyfriend before him and Haechan start making out.”

”You can’t let him make all the moves. Stay panicked, Mark. That’ll get you nowhere.”

Jeno winked, then going over to dance with his boyfriend, who was dancing with Donghyuck, Mark thought maybe Jaemin was gonna be a go-go boy, he matched the scene.

The auburn haired boy turned to look at Mark, but didn’t make any moves to get close to him. He was challenging him. Maybe Jeno was right.

Mark made his way over to Hyuck, who smiled and leaned his back into him, looking slightly up at him, suggestively.

”I thought you’d never come over, angel boy.”

”Stop calling me that, it was one time, just call me Mark.”

The Canadian playfully contradicted, the shorter male smirked and laughed,

”Whatever you say, angel. I was watching the way you looked at me, it was like you were watching the best five minute performance of your life.” 

Hyuck moves his hips with the loud bass over the speakers, pushing back at Mark slightly, trailing his fingers on Mark’s bicep, tilting his neck slightly, showing his beautiful golden skin.

”It was. Your singing was amazing. It was so hot.” 

Then Mark stopped moving along with the dancer, Hyuck raised his brows and laughed, then going back to try to get Mark to dance against his hips.

_why am I such an embarrassment, why did I even say that out loud._

Mark just continued to dance behind the boy.

_~_

Suddenly the music switched to Vixx’s _Black out,_ Hyuck smirked, this was one of his favorite songs to dance to, he pushed his hips fully against mark and started to turn around to lean into his neck and give him a light peck 

“I love this song.”

The Korean turned around again and mark grinded his hips against Hyuck, who was looking around watching everyone else dancing as he felt Mark’s arm brush against him, feeling up his neck. 

Jeno and jaemin were basically making out, he saw Ten go back to his stage after grinding with his boyfriend, who had to go back to being the Dj, 

Sicheng and Taeil were kissing and feeling each other up, so Hyuck watched them go to get a private lounge with another pair of dancers,

Jimin and Jackson were making heart eyes at each other as usual, every time Jimin grinded against someone he would wink over at Jackson, then back at the male he was dancing with.

 Hyuck felt confident and turned again to face Mark, 

“Wanna go to a lounge, _angel boy?”_

Mark gulped as the glowing dancer turned to him, feeling his sweat cheek brushing against his as he whispered into his ear.

”Sure.”

He managed to get out, Hyuck smiled and grabbed his hand again, leading him to the downstairs lounges, Mark never really cared to admire things, but he admired the exquisite details on the railings, the large hallway to several rooms, it was nothing like your regular cheap downtown club. 

And Hyuck was nothing like your regular downtown go-go dancer. 

He looked over to see another dancer wink at Donghyuck, he was taking someone else into his lounge.

Then that made Mark think, he couldn’t feel attached to this boy. He was a client. An average club goer. Hyuck probably had a million of them lining up for him.

Nothing made Mark stand out from the rest of the crowd, expcept the fact that his boyfriends friend knew the boy.

If it weren’t for Jaemin, and Mark’s out loud embarrassing moment,

Hyuck wouldn’t have just danced with him, probably making his way to other men in the club. Snapped out of his trance of negative thoughts,  Hyuck smiled so purely at him, leading him down onto a large red sofa, straddling on top of Mark.

It’s almost as if Hyuck could read Marks thoughts, he saw the uncertainty.

”You're pretty different from the usual crowd here, Mark. I like it.”

Mark stayed silent, a small smile as Donghyuck slowly moved his hips to the music on top of Mark. It wasn’t an extreme lap dance or anything, it’s not like Haechan was a stripper that Mark had seen in movies, some of the weird ones with Jeno at 4 am.

 he was glad that he was just taking it slow, trying to talk to him as if Mark really meant something to him.

”So, Mark Lee, tell me about yourself.” 

Mark explained how he was going into Junior year of college, he was from Canada, and that he was an aspiring musician and rapper. 

This caught Hyucks attention.

”You’re some SoundCloud rapper then?” 

“Now I am, I wanna produce music and get into SM, it’s always been a dream to work with the biggest music stars.”

Hyuck just nodded and picked up a glass of champagne left for him.

”I’m just gonna come out and say it, your voice is amazing. It’s beautiful. I’ve never heard anything like it, your voice is so unique.”

Mark rambeled on, Hyuck looked very surprised, which made Mark surprised, surely the younger dancer had people compliment his singing before?

”Ah, thank you..”

Donghyuck mumbled, going back to his dancing after stopping for a minute, obviously wanting to distract the Canadian from the slight red growing on his cheeks. 

Mark took this as an opportunity to be more confident and ask about the tanned Korean boy who he wanted to learn everything about.

”Please, tell me about you, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck perked up, no club goers had ever used his name like that, and let alone really wanted to know about him.

”Uh, well, first of all please just call my Hyuck or Haechan. I’m a sophomore in college, I got this job for extra cash since I didn’t want to work serving coffees for the rest of my summer. I’m a musician major too, but I’m thinking about changing to dance.” 

Mark looked at him with such an adorable expression, like an eager puppy who wanted to learn everything about him. 

Hyuck stopped straddling him, brushed his cheek and got off to grab more champagne. He really didn’t feel like dancing anymore, not that Mark really cared.

”Thanks for that, you’re really good at what you do, but you’re even better at singing.”

Hyuck didn’t know what to reply, the boy had only heard him do a slight high note for like two seconds, and now Mark felt like Hyuck was the Beyoncé of the club.

 _He hadn’t even heard jungkook sing yet._ Hyuck thought, laughing to himself, then going back to sit down next to Mark, curling his legs beside him.

~

”How about I get a lounge for all of us upstairs? You can meet Jaemins friends and my coworkers, they’re cool.”

Mark just slightly nodded, _I really wanted to stay here with you._

Hyuck smiled and got up with Mark behind him, easing him once again through the downstairs crowd, to see the familiar Thai boy that Hyuck was apparently really good friends with, and the other one who was on stage with them, 

Ten was dancing with another guy and then smiled once he saw his younger coworker, kissing the other boy goodbye after he tipped him for their dance together.

”Hey Ten hyung, we’re gonna get a lounge upstairs to all talk, invite Johnny and the rest up.”

”I mean I guess I’ll come, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Jimin are on at my section. Taeyong’s just finishing up.”

Hyuck nodded and walked over to Mark’s familiar crowd of people, now talking with one of the bartenders who came out to dance.

”Have fun down there? You missed a lot up here, Yuta almost fought off Taeil but Sicheng felt bad so he’s letting Taeil hang out with him.”

”What else is new. Anyways, we’re all gonna grab a lounge upstairs and have fun up there. Come on guys.” 

Jackson dramatically sighed, prying away from one of the dancers, 

“I gotta go back to my bar, I’ll meet you guys up there later, I’ll send Jaehyun up. Only if Taeyong goes up there.”

Hyuck laughed and nodded, Jaemin and Jeno disconnected their bodies from their dancing and followed Mark and his dancer up to the lounges.

The bright neon lights streaming across the whole club has dimmed a little as they went up the stairs, Mark looked down at the sea of people dancing and having fun. 

About a couple of hours ago, he would have wanted to go home, but now he was glad he came.

~

Taeil looked back at his beautiful, and amazing dancer, WinWin. He could stare at him forever. He smiled, putting a hand on his cheek, Sicheng pulled back a little, chuckling.

”Why do you like me so much? You know Yuta is gonna kill you one of these days. I’m not worth that risk.”

”Honey, you’re worth any risk. You’re like a drug, the second I saw you and kissed you, I got addicted.”

”Just shut up, Taeil. You old man.”

Sicheng teased him, Taeil leaned into kiss him on the dance floor, but was pulled apart by the possessive Yuta,

he had enough of this.

”Yuta. Please wait your turn.”

”But Winko! I-“

The Japanese boy was cut off by the Thai dancer walking over to shush Yuta.

”Sicheng come on, we’re going to meet Haechan in the upstairs lounge. You boys stay back here or else I’ll have Johnny kick you guys back down.” 

Sicheng tried to tell Ten that it was fine, but he just stopped and followed the dancer upstairs, met with Taeyong who had just finished his own private dance.

”Hey Taeyongie! I feel like I haven’t talked to you in a while, still trying to avoid Jaehyun’s love?”

Sicheng laughed lightly, Taeyong could never get mad at him even if he tried and Sicheng knew that. He had that kind of effect on everyone. 

“We are just friends right now. And I’m fine with it. Now let’s just go up there and don’t talk about it.” 

Taeyong silenced the younger Chinese dancer as they approached the lounge, and of course, Jaehyun was there, turning around to face Taeyong with a small smile. 

~ 

Donghyuck sat down on the love seat next to Mark, slightly leaning on him, smelling his cologne.

Jeno and Jaemin laid down on the big couch, Jaemin cuddling into Jeno’s side as they continued to bicker about something very stupid, Donghyuck didn’t even pay attention to them.

Jaehyun and Doyoung were next to come up, Bringing some drinks and making sure to introduce themselves to Mark, 

“So I’m gonna tell you about all the drama or whatnot so you’re caught up. That ones Jaehyun. He’s been pining after Taeyong since forever. He’s always exhausted, but he’d sell his soul for Taeyong.”

Hyuck could tell Mark was trying to take everything in, but the adorable confused look on his face explained the sitatuion he was in 

“Taeyongs a dancer, a really good one. He’s been here a while. He’s like our mom.”

Mark nodded and chuckled at Hyuck’s explanation of the older dancer.

“I was just about to ask. I wouldn’t have anyone else explain this place to me.” 

“Hey, I can’t even explain it, angel boy.”

They both laughed, as two more boys came up, Johnny and BamBam, one of the other DJs, 

“Now the party’s here! Hello new boy, the names Johnny!”

”Aye! I’m BamBam. What’s your name, Haechan’s boy toy?”

Hyuck suddenly felt a sense of regret once BamBam started his teasing, it was a daily occurrence with the boy, but he really didn’t want the younger Thai dj to scare Mark off.

”Hey, I’m Mark. And I guess you could say that for now.” 

Donghyuck wanted to smack both of them there, but he just groaned, looking at the door to see some of his favorite dancers 

Ten, Sicheng and Taeyong.

”Now the party’s really here.”

Johnny growled, pulling Ten into his arms, kissing him,

”Get your own room, there’s children here!”

Taeyong shouted, Jeno and Jaemin laughed.

“As if Jaemin and Jeno aren’t the equivalents of them. They basically make out all the time, besides shut up we aren’t even that much younger.”

Hyuck shot back, giving the pair a playful yet dirty look, Mark laughed and the dancer smirked to himself.

Taeyong smiled softly as he took the seat next to Jaehyun. Hyuck wanted to call them out so bad.

But Mark would probably think he was a jerk or an asshole, which if Donghyuck was being honest to himself, he could be at times. It was just part of his charm.

After the brief introductions and some roasts from Hyuck and Ten, Johnny spoke up to look over at Mark and Hyuck.

”Hyuck, how was your big performance night? Were you scared?”

~

Mark watched Hyuck as he laughed at Johnny’s question, but through the Koreans boy tough, sassy personality, Mark could tell that he seemed a little unsure of himself. 

Mark thought it was adorable.

”I did well, as expected. I knew I would. Ten hyung and I stole the show.”

Hyuck’s smile got bigger when he saw that Ten was laughing and Doyoung was getting annoyed at the younger dancer. Mark just continued to stare at the boys face, he was sure the Korean boy and everyone else could feel his stare. 

“Oh shut up, hyuck! You’re so full of yourself, it’s an ugly trait.” 

The other dancer, Doyoung snapped, but Mark could tell that they were all just playing and teasing. At least he hoped.

“So Mark, what’d you think of Haechan’s big night tonight?”

suddenly all attention was on the Canadian boy, who was still staring at the dancer sitting next to him, 

Sicheng stifled a laugh as the older Thai dancer, Ten asked, an investigative, curious look in his eyes. Taeyong slapped Ten’s arm and rolled his eyes as Jaehyun laughed 

“Um, It was great, I would’ve never guessed that was his first preformance.”

Ten smirked and Doyoung laughed as Taeyong brought his hand up to his face, sighing. He was over Tens antics. 

Johnny looked over at Hyuck and winked, where Mark saw that he pretended to gag at the taller dj. Ten spoke up again, as if to get more of a reaction from Mark, 

“Was it sexy?”

”I thought our little Hae did such a great job on that stage.”

The pair, Johnny and Ten said, Mark stood there, his cheeks flushed with red, probably from the mix of alcohol and the suggestive questions,

He felt Hyucks body get hot against his side, he face palmed and turned away from Ten and grabbed another glass of champagne, 

but awaited Mark’s response.

”Yeah. It was really sexy. He was a really good performer.”

The comments after that seemed to leave Marks attention, Hyuck came back down to lean even closer against him, 

Mark felt his body get even more hotter.

BamBam must’ve made a joke about WinWin because he tried to excuse himself but Jaemin kept him sitting down, and everyone stared laughing.

Mark was still focusing on the boy laying next to him.

~

”Remember when Taeil literally saw sicheng for one second and basically proposed?”

”At least he isn’t scared to even approach him, they didn’t even know each other. Jaehyun can’t even ask one of our best dancers he’s known for what, two years? On a date.”

The whole lounge went silent, Hyuck didn’t expect for his sarcastic comment to make everyone uncomfortable, not even Taeyong, who sat there with an dissapointed look. 

Hyuck knew he had messed up, he hated that look.

JaeHyun awkwardly laughed as suddenly the  lounge burst out in laughter, it wasn’t even that good of a comeback, but everyone was either partly drunk or wasted. 

Except for Taeyong, who just sat there, staring at Hyuck. 

“Wow, good one. You did great tonight, have a great time with your new _boy toy_ tonight, I’ll see you guys later.”

Taeyong got up, Ten tried to get him to stay, but he just walked straight out, Jaehyun tried to grab his hand as he went after the older dancer. 

Hyuck just looked down. Sicheng gave him a sympathetic smile 

“Don’t worry about it Hyuck, he’s just in denial.”

”He’s a depressing drunk. He needs to get laid, and by Jaehyun.”

Johnny and Ten assured the younger dancer.

Mark could sense the disappointment Hyuck felt, even know he wouldn’t show it, their leader had just called Mark his boy toy but that was the least of the boys worries.

 

After another hour and a couple of more drinks, Johnny and Ten were constantly touching and kissing despite still having a conversation with the group.

Same with Jaemin and Jeno, Mark suddenly felt a little awkward, but Hyuck, Sicheng, and BamBam and now two more boys, both dancers, Jungkook and Yugyeom came up to join for their break, were cracking jokes and talking about stories from the club.

Mark had also learned that they were a couple, but with an open relationship.

Jungkook and Yugyeom were the same age and had joined the club a little earlier than Hyuck, 

Suddenly there was a loud opening of the door, and a blonde man that Mark recognized from earlier as Yuta, Mark didn’t remember if he was the obsessive or the possessive one.

”Sicheng, I’m here just to have fun too, ok? I’m sorry. I won’t ask again tonight.”

The Chinese boy’s soft smile appeared as he said those words to him, but faded once he basically grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to him, Ten watched carefully from where he was laying in Johnny’s lap, giving him a glare. Mark felt bad for Sicheng. 

Hyuck tilted his head back onto Mark as everyone else seemed to be in their own world, either drunk or making out, 

“Did you mean what you said earlier, Angel boy?”

”Which part? I’ve said a lot of weird things tonight.”

Mark laughed, Donghyuck didn’t, he just looked up at him with his soft brown eyes, Mark felt as if he was about to explode everytime he gave him that loving, playful look.

”About me being really sexy. And that you loved my performance.”

”Why wouldn’t I mean that? It was.”

Mark felt like he was in heaven when hyuck laughed softly, 

“Just making sure.” 

Hyuck leaned down, kissing his cheek, inviting Mark to kiss him. Mark got his confidence back and went for it. He blames the alcohol, but it felt amazing.

Donghyuck’s plush soft lips on his, like he was meant for him. He could stay like that forever. Hyuck started moving down to kiss his neck, but was caught off when someone shouted loudly, breaking everybody’s makeout session.

The Korean boy pulled away, smirking at him, then to look at the new person who had entered the room.

”JAEHYUN IS GONNA GET IN TAEYONG’S PANTS TONIGHT! WHO WANTS TO BET!”

“BET!”

The intruder, Jackson the bartender had barged, explaining he had saw jaehyun and taeyong take a taxi together, and BamBam thought Jaehyun was too much of a wimp for it.

Mark and Hyuck stayed there, cuddling up to each other as the room was talking again, every now and then pressing a kiss to Hyuck’s cheek.

Mark could get used to this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I love vixx and black out was playing when I wrote this, I highkey recommend you go listen to it. also next chapter may get a little steamy ;) we will see.


	4. taeyong, chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong really needs to relax sometimes.  
> Johnny and Mark have some pretty embarrassing moments, as usual.  
> some suggestive themes in this chapter ;)  
> nothing really happens though

> _**11 pm- Friday** _

 

Taeyong’s eyes stared deep, through Donghyuk’s soul as the younger Korean boy decided to be his snarky self and say that comment that everyone thought was ‘oh so funny’. The older dancer had enough. He wasn’t in the mood for anyone to pick or make fun of him and his relationships tonight. 

He desperately wanted to turn around and see Jaehyun’s reaction, but he was pissed off. Taeyong blamed the alcohol for having a small part in his last comment towards the younger dancer. 

“Wow, good one. You did great tonight, have a great time with your new boy toy tonight, I’ll see you guys later.”

After saying his final comment, hoping that Donghyuck would feel dissapointed in himself and change his attitude, the older dancer abruptly stood, rejecting Ten’s pleas to stay, he felt Jaehyun’s hand brush his as he tried to grab his wrist to stay with him.

Taeyong rushed out. Why? He didn’t even know, maybe because it was true, after two years and five months, he felt strong feelings towards the attractive bartender, but Taeyong always blamed himself for always jumping from relationship to relationship, which probably sent the wrong impression to his friend/crush.

_Lee Taeyong, you’re so stupid. Stop being so panicky._

The older dancer pushed his way to the back room, grabbing his bag and putting on a sweatshirt to hide his outfit from the crowds in the street.

He felt someone running into the room after him, Taeyong assumed it was just one of his fellow dancers getting him to come back to the lounge.

“Ten, Hyuck’s just a little-“

”Taeyong.”

He turned to see the bartender there, with his bag as well, giving the dancer a small smile.

_stop being so attractive, I will smack you._

Taeyong just stared at him, Jaehyun came over and he stumbled back a bit, obviously very tipsy from all of his expensive champagne and whatever else Jackson poured into his glass tonight. 

“What do you want, Jae? I’m going home, let me go.”

He muttered out once Jaehyun held onto his arm to steady him, Taeyong felt like he was gonna faint any second. From the mix of being so close to Jaehyun and basically almost falling down the steps. 

“You obviously can’t drive, and you’ll pass out before a taxi will come to pick you up. I don’t even wanna know what would happen if you tried to walk home.” 

“Shut up, Jaehyun.”

”Come on, I'll take you home.”

Taeyong just gave up, secretly loving every second of this interaction, besides the fact that he wasn’t feeling the best, normally he’d be alert to any man that would take him home drunk, but he knew Jaehyun. He was such a great guy, despite having his own personal issues with his family that the bartender would tell Taeyong about, Jaehyun would never take advantage of the older dancer.

Jaehyun saw that the dancer was thinking and decided to take his hand slowly and guide him down the steps, into the street where Jaehyun has called a cab over to take them to Taeyong’s apartment. 

Several Minutes later, they arrived at the small studio apartment in the middle of downtown, eight flights up, Taeyong was kissing all over Jaehyuns neck, with the bartender trying to pry him off slightly, not wanting to offend or hurt him. 

“Tae, you’re drunk. Please get some rest, ok?”

Taeyong looked up as he was suddenly under Jaehyun’s body on the couch, him tucking him in with one of his blankets, he still had no control over whatever he had been doing. But he knew what he was doing now.

The dancer leaned up and grabbed Jaehyun’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss, biting onto his lower lip. Jaehyun ended it after a minute, smiling, but lightly pushing the drunk boy back down. He got up, Taeyong kept holding on.

”Please, don’t leave. Stay.”

Taeyong said with a small whimper, Jaehyun chuckled softly, desperately wanting to continue their make out session, but he knew better. Or did he.

”You’re gonna hate me in the morning. I’ll stay but nothings happening tonight, not when you’re drunk. I want you to remember every second.” 

The bartender lightly smirked, pecking his forehead as he laid down next to him, holding him lightly. Taeyong had slightly moaned once he heard those last words out of his mouth, he sounded so sexy, but he had no impulse control at the moment, especially being there with Jaehyun.

But he was asleep the second Jaehyun had held him there.

~

Johnny and Ten had seemed like they made it their goal to make everyone in the room as embarresed or uncomfortable as possible for the last couple thirty minutes. Ten turned around on Johnny’s lap and pushed him down smirking, kissing the left side of his cheek and then slowly making his way to his ear.

”Wanna make another bet, babe?”

”You know it.”

”I bet you little Hyuck will have himself a man by the end of next week. His new flirt Mark, he seems like he likes the boy, which is rare for him.” 

“Bet. That kid Mark seems too awkward to initiate anything in a week, I give it two.”

Ten smirked and kissed Johnny back on his lips again.

Doyoung gagged as he heard what was supposed to be their whispers of a conversation and their passionate kissing, he was obviously one of the odd man out as he saw everyone coupling up with each other, the only people he had in here were Jungwoo, who had basically flirted with everyone and Doyoung didn’t know where he had gone.

And he also had BamBam, but he was sure that the Thai boy was messing around under the covers with two of the dancers, Jungkook and Yugyeom. 

“You know I could hear every word you’re saying to Johnny right now? Be glad Hyuck didn’t hear that.”

he half whispered, obviously annoyed at the couple, who were also saying some lewd things to each other, Doyoung just sighed.

Everyday life at the club. 

Suddenly, as if his prayers were answered, Jungwoo burst through the door, wearing a happy grin, 

“I just finished another private dance with a hot Chinese boy! And he asked me out, on a real date! He wants to get to know me!”

Ten and Johnny broke up their make out session to clap and praise the Korean dancer, who stood there beaming as Sicheng congratulated him, still leaning his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

~

Mark smiled to himself as he felt Hyuck press his head against his chest. He was sure he Korean boy could feel the rapid heart beat of Mark’s heart, but he didn’t seem to mind.

”Hey, Hyuck-“

He was cut off by the estatic dancer whom Mark had met earlier bursting through with his exciting news, even know he wasn’t that loud, for the boy was very soft spoken, it still interrupted what Mark was gonna ask to the dancer.

A few moments after Jungwoo had interrupted their little cuddling session and everybody else’s make out session, except for poor Doyoung, Hyuck straightened up a little bit to look at Mark.

”Hey, what were you gonna say earlier, angel boy?”

”Will you stop calling me that, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow or something?”

”You want to just hang out, or go on a date with me? Or something?”

Donghyuck mocked him slightly, snickering as he smiled at the Canadian boy. Mark just awkwardly laughed in response, curling his fingers around Hyuck’s arm.

”A date, maybe at the cafè a couple streets down from my dorm? I’ll send you the address.”

”You’ve got yourself a date, Mark Lee. To be honest, I thought you’d be too panicked to ask me.”

Mark just smiled and gave the Korean boy a peck on the cheek. Jaemin and Jeno suddenly started laughing to each other as they watched the other pair, Mark shot Jeno a glare.

 

”Guys, we’ve got a couple minutes until the club closes, and I’m getting kinda tired, should we call it a night?”

Sicheng said from where he was laying and laughing with his possessive not-official-boyfriend.

“Yeah, I wanna get home with Johnny to have-“

”Ok! That’s enough! Ten, Johnny get out.”

Doyoung shouted, pushing the pair that were still intertwined together off of the couch.

”You guys are disgusting, as if you basically weren’t having it here.”

Hyuck added, slowly rising to his knees on the couch, yawning as he looked over at his phone on the side table.

”Bye, see you guys tomorrow, hopefully you too Mark, Haechan has to go on at 7, but then he can leave.” 

Ten winked from where he was in the doorway, Mark just ignored it and took Hyuck’s hand, leading him off the lounge couch. 

Jaemin was being carried by Jeno because apparently he was gonna fall asleep any second. They both walked down the stairs to the entrance of the club, where only a few people were left in. The place looked even bigger with the sea of people gone. 

“Hey Mark, Jaemin’s gonna stay over at our place tonight.”

Mark just nodded, Hyuck’s hand still in his. He debated asking if he wanted to come back with him, but he wasn’t gonna be that type of guy, he wanted to take him out first before he embarrassed himself by bringing him back to his messy place, since Jeno and Jaemin never cleaned up their mess. 

Then Jeno saw a police officer at his car, leaving a parking ticket 

”Oh my- MARK! come on!”

Jeno basically grabbed Mark to run over to the car, to try to explain why they didn’t pay the full parking price for the amount of hours they stayed there. Hyuck winked and blew a kiss at Mark as he looked back at the dancer, being dragged away.

A couple of minutes after, Hyuck was stuck helping Jackson, Jungkook and Yugyeom, who was complaining about wanting to leave early to get home with his other dancer/lover. Hyuck then remembered something,

He started laughing.

”What’s so funny, Hyuck?”

”He’s supposed to send me his address. He didn’t even ask for my number.”

Jackson muttered something along the lines of ‘crazy young love’ but the dancer was in his own little world, he was sure the other boy would find out soon enough.

_Oh Mark Lee, what an adorable idiot._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consent ! always! Thanks for coming to my ted talk.  
> I’m gonna start exploring more relationships in the story but I always have a soft spot for markhyuck,  
> if there’s angst it’ll only be slight for them, I can’t write full on angst for them.


	5. hungover saturdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Sicheng try to work out their relationship,  
> Lucas didn’t expect to find love at first sight at a club,  
> Taeyong and Jaehyun have some things to discuss.

_**2 am- Saturday** _

 

The sound of cars driving by on the streets of Gangnam seemed to distract from Yuta calling after the dancer, who just seemed to ignore him, pulling his phone out to call someone.

”Winko, I don’t understand. Why do you keep avoiding me?”

”Yuta, you said we wouldn’t talk about this tonight.”

The Japanese boy pouted and lightly grabbed onto his shoulder, swinging him around. Sicheng just tried to get out of his grasp. 

“Sicheng. Please come back home with me. We can at least talk there, or you can sleep, you left your sweatshirt over there anyway.”

The dancer just relaxed in his grip, looking over at the still busy streets, he closed his eyes and nodded.”

”Fine. But the second I get annoyed, I’m leaving.”

Yuta took the opportunity and ran with it, bringing Sicheng back to his apartment, which was only a ten minute walk away from downtown Gangnam, Sicheng knew Yuta was a very successful businessman, inheriting a lot from his father. Yuta often thought that the Chinese boy never listened or cared to pay attention to whatever he told him, but he did. 

When they arrived at the large penthouse apartment, Sicheng went straight to Yuta’s bedroom where he found his sweats folded on the dresser, Yuta never cared to fold anything except for his left over clothes. The Japanese man just stayed on the couch, putting on the tv, staring into space as his mind filled with thoughts, his future. With Sicheng. He loved him, he knew it. But he wasn’t even sure if the dancer could even feel love towards one of his partners. 

Then Sicheng came out of his bedroom, his grey sweatshirt that was two times his size hugging his body to his thighs, Yuta thought he looked the most enchanting like this. Sure, when he was dancing he looked absolutely amazing, but the way Yuta felt like he was just so personal with the dancer in only his sweats, his blonde dyed hair messy and natural, it was a great feeling. Almost like he was only his. 

Yuta just stayed there, rubbing the dancer’s back as he came to lay down next to him, his eyes fluttering shut. He gave him the remote to find anything he wanted to put on, Yuta could care less, all he cared about was being with his Winko. His Winko only. 

“Sicheng, I know you’re provably not gonna listen to me, so you can just sleep. But I have to say this. I love you. I can’t lose you.”

The blonde haired Chinese boy just continued to lay there, unresponsive for a while, his eyes trained on the screen as Yuta’s fingers ran through the dancer’s hair. All of this was like a routine to him, Sicheng didn’t know why he even bothers to come to Yuta’s apartment anymore.

”Why can’t you just let me go, Yuta? We aren’t even dating..”

He finally spoke up, the Japanese boy started feeling himself get worked up.

”That’s the point, Winko! I want to date you. Every time I bring it up, or ask you to at least go out once, you ignore it and just continue either kissing me or laying with me!”

The dancer just looked up at him. Not responding once again. Yuta knew by now that meant Sicheng was restraining himself from arguing back and that he wanted to move on. But Yuta has to talk about it.

”Are you even capable of loving someone? I mean you’re so cold when anyone brings up loving you, I’m starting to think-“

Yuta stopped as soon as Sicheng looked him dead in the eye, an offended and angry look on his face, obviously pissed off at his comment, but he could tell that the Chinese boy’s face was drowsy and heavy-eyed. 

”That’s it. You said I could just sleep. I’m leaving.”

Sicheng abruptly got up from the couch, basically sprinting towards the door, despite his lethargic state. Yuta ran in front of him, blocking him with his embrace, fighting back the Chinese boy’s punch to his arm.

”I’m so sorry, that came out horrible. I love you. Please don’t leave.” Yuta felt his eyes well up, holding the dancer still in his embrace.

”You're the only thing that I want. The only thing that I love. I can’t lose you, Sicheng. Please just stay.”

”Let go of me, or carry me to the bed and I’ll stay with you. Don’t you dare bring it up again.” 

Yuta immediately went to pick up the dancer, Sicheng’s legs wrapped around his waist, face buried in his neck. Yuta kissed his forehead, and cheek and he laid him down on Yuta’s king bed, wrapping himself around the boy as he sank into the covers. Sicheng just cuddled around him as Yuta kissed all around the dancer’s skinny, delicate body.

”Just relax, Winko. Let me make you feel good. I love you.”

Yuta smiled down at him from where he was on top of his waist, whispering the last part as he moved down from kissing his ear to his abdomen, snaking his hands under the large sweatshirt,kneading his soft pale skin. Sicheng just moaned quietly. His eyes fluttering back shut and then back open to look down at Yuta, who was kissing and caressing him all over his thigh, praising his body. The dancer just kept his eyes closed.

Soon after that, Sicheng pretended to be asleep and Yuta was snoring slightly beside him, his grip tight on his waist. 

Slowly rising out of the plush king bed, and prying himself from the Japanese man’s grip, Sicheng went to check his phone. 2 missed phone calls. It was 4 am. 

Taeil.

The dancer got up quickly and quietly to go onto the balcony, sliding the door as he began to text the older Korean man on his phone. He got a simple text back to call him.

”Hey, Taeil.”

”Sicheng, I miss you. We need to talk.”

”What is it?”

”Are you with Yuta right now?”

Sicheng looked over, back at his sleeping figure on the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, speaking quietly.

”No. I left there earlier.”

”I always miss you, Sicheng. I want to be with you all the time. I would do anything-“

”I’m tired Taeil, can we please talk later? I’ll call you?”

”Please do. I need to see you again, sometime soon.”

Sicheng just sighed and quickly said his goodbye, hanging up immediately, cutting off the older former bartender. He leaned over the balcony, his face in his palm. 

“Sicheng, are you ok?”

He heard a faint voice, Sicheng was about to yell for Yuta to go back to sleep. But right now, he just stared at Yuta like he never did before, really taking the moment in. 

“I’m sorry, babe.”

”Winko? Saying sorry? This is rare, but don’t worry about it. Just stay with me.”

”Oh shut up, Yuta.”

Yuta just smiled, going up behind the Chinese boy, leaning his head over his shoulder, running his fingers against the dancer’s arm.

”I usually come out here everyday, watching the sunrise or sunset after an exhausting day, that is, when I’m not at the club for you.”

Sicheng just smiled and chuckled, turning around to meet Yuta’s face, giving him a light kiss. Something felt so different at 4:24 am on Yuta’s balcony, as he had his hands on his waist, holding him. They stayed like that for some time.

“I wish it could be like this all the time.”

Yuta said after a while, yawning. Sicheng just relaxed even more in his embrace, feeling so right.

”me too.”

Those two words. Sicheng didn’t even realize he said them. He froze. Yuta had the biggest smile he had ever witnessed on the Japanese boy. Sicheng quickly got up.

”Please excuse me for a second.”

The dancer ran towards Yuta’s marble bathroom, looking into the mirror, turning on the faucet to rinse some cold water onto his face.

_What have you done, Sicheng. You can’t do this. Stop playing around._

The Chinese dancer just stayed there, mentally scolding himself in the mirror, he heard the screen door to the balcony open and close. He quickly got out of the bathroom after pretending to wash his hands.

”Wanna come back to bed? We can sleep in, if you don’t have to leave.” 

“Ok.”

Sicheng softly said, making sure not to let anything stupid leave his mouth. Letting himself fall back into Yuta’s embrace under the dark blue covers.

~

**_ 9:30 am- Saturday  _ **

 

“Ugh, Why did I have to drink so much.”

Taeyong muttered to himself as he woke up in his bed, hearing the birds chirp outside his window, he held his head in his hands, looking up to see that his window was cracked open slightly, and there was a bottle of water and an Painkiller tab next to his bed, on the side table.

”What..?”

Then he got up slowly, wobbling a little bit, taking the Painkiller and water. 

P _lease don’t tell me Ten told my mom I was gonna have an hangover and came to take care of me._

Taeyong peeked his head out of his bedroom, tiptoeing out slowly to see a figure in the kitchen, he decided to slowly walk out and see. He froze.

”Morning.”

_Jaehyun. Oh my god did we-_

“Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything. You were about to collapse on the way out of the club. And you wouldn’t let me leave your apartment.”

Taeyong just slightly smiled and hid his blush by scratching his neck, Jaehyun looked so handsome, his bed head of hair and trying to cook some breakfast, the sun rays hitting his face from the window. Two words. Husband material.

”I’m not really the best cook, but, points for effort right?”

Jaehyun chuckled, a small smile on his face as he set down the plates on Taeyong’s wooden table. Taeyong had to admit, the eggs and cooked rice looked delicious, along with whatever meat dish Jaehyun served up.

”Thank you, Jaehyun”

Taeyong thanked quietly, showing his appreciation towards his friend. Jaehyun just nodded, taking his fork full of food.

After their surprisingly not awkward breakfast, filled with pointless yet fun conversations, and making fun of their coworkers, Taeyong had asked Jaehyun to stay over for a little bit.

”I mean unless you have anything else to do-“

”No, I mean, I’d like that very much.” 

Taeyong smiled softly and started to scroll through his shows, trying to find something he knew both him and Jaehyun would find enjoyable. Which wasn’t such a problem, since they both enjoyed the same stuff. 

”Do you wanna watch Netflix or anything?”

”Anything’s fine, Taeyong.”

The way Taeyong’s name was said by the bartender, it just felt so right, the dancer felt excitement and butterflies everytime. 

After he had picked out a new K-drama on Netflix that they both had just started watching, they were slightly leaned up together, Jaehyun was holding back from full on cuddling, but it was a step up from whatever they experienced before this day.

A phone started buzzing, Taeyong looked over and Jaehyun just groaned, getting up to check it from where it was on the table.

”It’s my dad, I’ve gotta take this as much as I don’t want to.” 

Taeyong nodded and waved him off, pointing to the very small balcony outside of the living room part of his apartment. Jaehyun just smiled and walked out quickly as Taeyong paused the show, wanting to wait for him.

”No, Dad, I just told you- bye. I’ve gotta go.”

The bartender said angrily as he made his way back into the apartment after a couple of minutes, shutting the screen door a little harshly. Taeyong just scooted over on the couch for him, letting him flop down onto the large couch.

Taeyong decided he would start some initiation into cuddling, since he knew how tense Jaehyun’s father had made him, always talking about the future and how his son needed to do something more with his life. the dancer made sure to always get him to talk about it.  

They had became really good friends and Taeyong was one of the only people Jaehyun could trust, so he could see why the bartender didn’t want to ruin their relationship, but Taeyong was getting tired of it, from staying up talking about his relationships to Jaehyun and binge watching shows together, he felt so right everytime he was with him. Taeyong made sure to turn down the volume and peer his head at him from over his shoulder, wanting to talk to the tense bartender.

”Jaehyun, don’t listen to him. You know he loves you.”

Taeyong started, a sympathetic smile on his face as he looked into his eyes, slightly pushing himself on his side. 

“I know. It just gets on my nerves, I try my best. Things just have to change sometimes, you know?”

_You're telling me._

”Yeah, I know. Just relax, I never want you to be upset. You’re one of the best people in the world.”

JaeHyun just responded to Taeyong by pulling him closer, his arm around his waist and his chin resting lightly on the dancer’s head. Taeyong began to speak again, wanting to keep their lovely conversation going, hoping he could get more of a reaction out of him.

”Jae, thanks so much for taking care of me last night. For everything, talking until two in the morning when I know you hate staying up sometimes, bringing me green tea ice cream when I go through a breakup. You’re a great guy.”

”Taeyong. I needed to say this at some point. But, I really like you. And I want us to do all that stuff we always say we dream of, together. I just don’t want to ruin what we have, I would never forgive myself.”

Jaehyun said softly, embracing the smaller dancer. He kissed his cheek. Taeyong couldn’t take this ‘playing it safe’. He straddled him and pushed him down slightly.

”We can take it slow. But I can’t do this gentle, friendly pace. You know me, Jaehyun. And I know we would make it through anything.”

”Whatever you say, babe.”

”Did you seriously call me babe? Is that you’re way of telling me that you’re dating me now?”

”Lee Taeyong. I really like you. Like a lot. Will you please accompany me on a date at a restaurant downtown tonight? Preferably after we finish this season.”

”Of course I will, Jung Jaehyun. Now, babe, please go grab me some more chips and clean up the ones you spilled.” 

Jaehyun just playfully smirked, leaning down to kiss Taeyong on the cheek again, leaving to refill their bowl, with the dancer whining.

”I’m not having our official first kiss here. Wait for tonight.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Taeyong mocked, Jaehyun just laughed and lightly threw a chip at him. 

 

 

**_ 9:30 am- Saturday  _ **

 

Lucas just groaned as he sat up in an unfamiliar bed, the Chinese boy turned over to see his friend and roommate, Kun, still passed out. Then he remembered he was at Kun’s apartment, he must have brought him home after his eventful night last night.

”Kunnn, wake up. I’m hungry.”

Lucas grumbled to his older roommate, who just yawned and swatted the boys hands away from him.

”Why don’t you go ask your new boyfriend if he wants to grab breakfast.”

He just stood there in silence, then shrieked, with Kun putting his hands on his ears. Lucas smiled brightly and ran to grab his phone to text his “boyfriend” under the contact name of  junguwu <3

”That’s a great idea, Kun! Putting that old brain to work!”

”Literally shut up. And Lucas, please be careful. You met him for one night. He’s not your boyfriend. Don’t scare the poor boy.”

The Chinese boy just shrugged him off and plopped back down on his roommates bed.

 **lucas** : heyyyy! It’s me Lucas, the hot boy you grinded and danced (also fell in love) with last night. I was wondering if you’d like to grab breakfast together?

 **junguwu <3 **: hi! sure thing! I’ll meet you, 11 @ that little local cafè downtown? I always forget the name, I’ll send you the address. :)

 **lucas** : perfect! It’s a date ;)

Getting up once again to look for some shirt to put on, Lucas had a not so silent victory shout, which Kun seemed to be used to by now, but still complained every time Lucas got on his nerves a little too much. 

“You know, Kun, we need to find you a man. Damn, I mean, even your cousin Chenle and Jisung have each other and they’re like 16.”

”I don’t deserve this disrespect, I’m not even partially awake yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I know I’m kinda jumping around characters and stuff, but I’m the next couple chapters it’ll all make sense since you know what each one is going through. They all connect


	6. breakfast dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Hyuck go on an eventful date  
> ft. a clingy Jaemin and Jeno  
> Jungwoo and Lucas are there.  
> Sicheng is just trying to get through his morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are pretty short lately oops

_**10 am- Saturday** _

 

“Wow, you’re up early. Good morning, princess Mark.”

Jeno snickered as Mark slowly roamed into the living room, where the lovey-dovey pair were snuggled up on the couch under a large plush blanket, despite it being summer and the fact that it was eighty-four degrees in their place. Not that Mark really minded Jaemin always being with Jeno, sometimes Mark missed Jeno, but now he had his music to work on and hopefully whatever he had with Donghyuck would turn out good, he could always hang out with him. 

Donghyuck.

Mark still had to text him and send him the address of Mark and Jeno’s place so they could both walk to the little dainty cafè down the street to grab some lunch. The Canadian grabbed his phone as he sat at their shared table, searching up his name.

_No, Mark. You did not forget to ask him for his number. You did not._

He did. Mark just sighed and got up to quickly get it from Jaemin, if he could even pry him off of Jeno for two seconds.

”Jaemin. What’s Hyuck’s number?”

”Just a second, Markie. Can you grab my phone from the outlet over there?”

Jaemin asked, pointing at the charger towards the window, Mark quickly grabbed it and the boy unlocked his phone, barely paying any attention to it, then giving it to Mark. 

“Thanks.”

Mark nodded and returned back to his room to text Hyuck. Slightly embarrassed by the whole situation, he just made a joke out of it to the dancer over text. 

 **Mark:** It’s Mark Lee. Sorry, I had to get your number from Jaemin, I guess I was just too excited to go out with you that I forgot to even ask your number lmao.

 _ **Hyuck (?)**_ : whos mark lee? 

 **Mark** : Is this Donghyuck? Haechan?

 **Hyuck** : Yeah lmao. It’s all good, you had a lot going on, you know, police at your car.

 **Mark** : FIRST of all, it’s Jeno’s car, and he let us off once we paid the rest, but I guess we won’t get off the hook next time.

 **Hyuck** : congratulations, angel boy. send me your location.

 **Mark** : Let's focus on communicatin. Great song. Anyways. (Pinned Location)

 **Hyuck** : you’re so awkward. I love it. I’ll be there in 15. 

The movie playing in the background from the living room that Jaemin and Jeno were watching cut off Mark’s laughter from his conversation, he got up to slam his door and put on some songs from his “morning” playlist as he got ready for his date with the dancer. 

He didn’t even hear the door open when he was obnoxiously singing along to EXO’s “call me baby” as he got ready.

Donghyuck abruptly opened the door to see Mark wiggling and dancing to the song blasting as he tied he bent down to put his shoes on. Hyuck burst out laughing. 

“Chanyeol, who? I only know Mark Lee, EXO’s main rapper and dancer.”

The Korean boy laughed hysterically, emphasizing the and in his sarcastic tone, walking over to Mark, sitting down on his bed.

”Very funny, come on, sing along with me.”

”No thanks, Angel boy. Hurry up, I’m starving.”

Mark just chuckled and picked some stuff from the ground to put away, then spraying on some cologne. Then he heard it again. Hyuck’s soft angelic voice, faint, fading with the beat. Mark turned around to look at him. He immediately stopped singing along. Mark frowned and signaled for him to go on.

”That was great.”

”This is why I don’t sing around people.”

”Why, afraid of praise? That doesn’t sound like you. Don’t be afraid to sing around me.”

”Why would I be afraid? I know I’m good. You ready yet?”

Mark nodded and led Hyuck out, Jaemin and Jeno diverting their attention from each other and the movie to watch the two walk out. Jaemin smirked and whispered something to Jeno.

”will you two stop?”

Mark pleaded, standing in the doorway, shooting a look back at the pair on the couch, Hyuck was already in the hallway, on his phone. 

“I just can’t wait until we can go on double dates. Make sure you don’t screw this up, Markie. Hyuck’s my good friend.”

Jaemin winked, then turning back to Jeno. Mark just rolled his eyes and walked back, side by side with Hyuck, who was looking  handsome in his black striped button up shirt with a few buttons undone, showing his golden tan skin and ripped jeans. Mark took his time admiring him.

”Stop that. Just tell me I look good.”

”You do. Can’t I at least admire you?”

Hyuck just lightly slapped his arm, lingering his fingers for a second. Once they got to the cafè down the street, Hyuck got a seat and Mark went to order a coffee for both of them and some pastry that Hyuck told him that he liked. 

“So tell me more about you. You’re a sophomore music major but you think you should major in dance instead. You like to sing but not around me. You’re a handsome dancer who’s been working at that French club for some time now because you didn’t want to serve coffees.”

Mark listed off everything he knew about the Korean boy, who just sat there eating his pastry, he smiled and leaned slightly, his chin perched over his arm as he lifted it.

”Ah, there’s not too much to know,”

Hyuck starting listing his random facts about him and his childhood, how he got his start at the fanciest club in Gangnam and how Ten had gave him the name of “haechan”, Hyuck loved it ever since, when he learnt why Ten decided on it, because it meant “full sun” and the older dancer thought it suited him, Hyuck couldn’t be happier.

Mark listened intently to the glowing boy. He gazed into his eyes, but got a littler shy when Hyuck met his and stared deeply back, as if to challenge him. 

“So, Mark Lee, Canadian boy and aspiring rapper, what about yourself?”

Mark just chuckled and went on about how he originally wanted to be an editor or author, something in journalism, but he always had a passion for music and now making a career out of producing and rapping. Hyuck seemed very impressed, despite making subtle jokes and poking fun and Mark a couple of times. Mark just decided that’s how he was, and that’s made the loveable, mischievous boy himself. 

“You know, you and I should create music together one day.”

Mark stated, hope in his voice, Hyuck just laughed and put his latte that Mark had ordered for him down. 

”Bold of you to assume we are gonna hang out again.”

“Don’t be a meanie, Hyuck. You know you’d love to see me again.”

”Nope. Don’t think I’d like to see a Canadian boy who still talks like he’s a ten year old.” 

Mark just laughed it off, going back to talking about normal things in their lives, one of that being their friends, Mark complaining about Jeno, Hyuck complaining about Jaemin and his roommate, Renjun, who Mark had never even heard of before.

”Who’s that?”

”Renjun? Ah, he’s my roommate if you didn’t get that by now. He’s chill, typical sassy art student who thinks he’s better than anyone, and probably is better than fifty percent of people at our college.”

”From your story there, he seems like he doesn’t really like you.”

”It’s a love-hate relationship. He hates me sometimes, I love him sometimes. He just gets annoyed at me a lot.”

”I can see why.”

”Shut up, Mark Lee. I can flame you and I haven’t even known you for what, a couple of days now?”

”Please don’t criticize me in our local cafe.”

”You lucked out this time then, Mark.”

”So that means there’s gonna be a next time?”

”did you really think there wasn’t gonna be? I wouldn’t have waisted my time with you on the first date if I didn’t wanna go on another one.”

Mark smiled, watching outside of the window as Hyuck answered a text from one of his friends, Renjun the roommate, Mark was guessing, he caught a quick glimpse of the text as it flashed against the window, the reflection reading something of “how is it” Mark checked his face for any reaction or any sign of displeasure. But instead he got a tiny smile as Hyuck typed back on his phone. 

“Want to still hang out after this? I mean I don’t really have plans for the day, I know it’s saturday but I was hoping-“

”Sure, I mean who wouldn’t want to spend time with me. I’ve just gotta go to work around 6 and I get out earlier tonight if you wanna come watch me? I’m always free after hours unless I’m gonna pass out from fatigue.” 

Hyuck responded quickly, putting his phone back down and putting his hand up to his cheek as he looked for the response in Mark’s face.

”Go and watch you preform?” 

“I mean, you liked it so much the first time.”

Hyuck gave tiny smirk, Mark felt like he was about to faint, the tips of his ears and cheeks blushing red. 

“Yeah, but I mean, wouldn’t you rather hang out with someone else there? Make your money?”

”I’m a dancer. I dance for an audience, when I take private sessions it’s still an audience, but never for a ‘person’. I don’t see anyone as individuals.”

Mark felt his heart drop. He may have taken this comment a little too close to his heart, as Hyuck could see his sudden mood change. He tried to lighten the mood.

”You actually wanted an interaction between us, talking. Not just watching. You’re different, and I like you.”

”But, do you see me as just your audience when I’m in the crowd with everyone, when your on stage?”

”I’d prefer we talk about this more somewhere else, but the answer to that, all I’m gonna say is, I wouldn’t be going with my ‘auidence’ on a date.”

Mark just nodded and left it at that. The Canadian boy got up, throwing his coffee away as he looked over to see Hyuck already talking to another person who had come over, he was smiling and the said person who had came over was patting him on his back.

He couldn’t help the tiny bit of jealously, but Mark didn’t even know who it was yet, he just had a tendency to overthink things a lot.

**_~_ **

Hyuck looked back at his phone, silencing Renjun’s and Jaemin’s texts about his date, he smiled to himself as Mark got up to leave. 

“Hyuck!”

The said boy was startled and quickly whipped his neck to side the see a very happy, enthusiastic Jungwoo standing besides the doorway to the cafè, Hyuck just chuckled and motioned him to come over.

”Ah, are you here on a date with him?”

Jungwoo smiles softly, his eyes following the Canadian boy who was making his way to the other side of the cafè. Jungwoo never really got on Hyuck’s nerves, but they hadn’t really worked together for too long, as he had joined a couple months later than Hyuck, but he was still very experienced from his previous jobs as a dancer at another club, but what they really bonded over was singing.

They both liked to sing but didn’t know wether to pursue their hobbie, so Hyuck always went to talk to him about it when Doyoung or Ten were busy. 

“Yeah, i’d say so. What about you?”

”Hm, glad you asked. I’m also meeting a guy from the club, I really hope it goes well. For you too.”

”Thanks, Jungwoo. I’m sure you’ll have a lot of luck, you seem like you really like this guy. At least from the other night when you came running into the room-“

”We’re not gonna bring that up, I may have had too many of Jackson’s vodka extravaganzas.”

Jungwoo cut him off with a light laugh, a cheerful tone in his sing-song voice. Hyuck followed his eyes as he looked over to see Mark awkwardly standing by the register, not knowing wether to give them their time to talk or come back, giving tiny intimidating stares towards the other dancer. He must have not recognized him. Hyuck snorted.

”He’s so awkward sometimes, should I call him over?”

”Ah, no it’s fine. You can go off with him and have your time, I have my date waiting for me in about a couple ofminutes anyways. Have a fun time, sunshine.”

”Thanks, Jungwoo. You have a good time too. I’ll see you tonight.”

As if on que, a tall, immense boy that looked around Jungwoo’s age had walked in and grinned widely, staring at the other dancer in his comfy yet still stylish sweatshirt, Hyuck nodded to the boy, Lucas, who was back hugging the other boy. 

Hyuck turned around to see Mark giving him a small smile, walking over with a new surprising confidence, slightly wrapping his arm around his upper waist.

”I didn’t  realize that was one of your co-workers. I would have came over to say hi, but I was contemplating wether to buy another muffin.

”I know, I saw you looking over at us, very intimidating.”

”Oh stop it. Anyways, the boy he was just with, was that Yukhei?”

”Lucas?”

”Oh yeah, forgot he goes by that. I used to be friends with him but we kinda fell out.”

”He seems nice, just very, uh, rambunctious?”

The Canadian boy laughed and nodded, agreeing to his statement. They continued to walk down the streets of Seoul, taking a path to walk besides the Han River. Hyuck admired the beauty of the city, it seemed like lately everything had been going by so fast, but with Mark, he appreciated everything a little more, and time seemed to slow.

**_~_ **

Mark smiled, watching Hyuck get excited over little things like “the sun is so pretty shining on the river” or his personal favorite “oh look! That person just fell off the canoe!” 

Hyuck just continued to make jokes, ever so slightly leaning against Mark as he walked. 

“You know, I love the river at night, it looks so beautiful. We have to go again.”

“I’d love to. Maybe one time we can go canoeing at night.”

”And have you push me in? No way!”

The Korean boy snickered and laughed along with a playful shove. Mark looked down to check his phone. 3:00 already? He promised he would drop Hyuck at the club around 5 and stay with him until his shift had ended, then they could go back to his apartment and watch movies. Mark couldn’t wait, sure Donghyuck was annoying but somehow that pulled him even closer to him.

There was a loud, upbeat pop song playing over some speakers in the park and Hyuck just swayed as he walked. Mark had no rhythm. So he didn’t even try to mimic the other boy, to save himself from embarrassment.

”Do you like the big city life? I mean compared to Canada and Korea, different types of city life..”

”They both are great. What I love about Canada is, one of course, my family. Two the weather, I kind of miss it.”

“I wish I could travel the world, but I mean doesn’t everybody wish that?” 

“I mean who wouldn’t? There’s so much out there to see and experience, if you have your perfect person by your side, some friends, and your destination, it would be so fun.”

”Maybe one day I’ll be able to at least go on a trip.”

”I’d make sure it would happen.”

 

**_~_ **

**_11:30 am_ **

Sicheng rubbed his eyes, looking out the brightly lit window in Yuta’s large loft. He sighed, peering over at the sleeping Japanese man, who was snoring quietly. Sicheng thought of their conversation he had shared with him on the balcony, it had been like nothing he had ever experienced with Yuta. It didn’t seem forced, just natural and serene. He wished it could always stay like that, but the Chinese boy knew better. 

He got up to leave a post it for Yuta, something he never did or or effort into doing. But sicheng always felt guilty, skipping around between his two lovers was something he was definitely not proud of, but the way he looked at it, he wasn’t cheating. Both men were aware of each other and their company with the Chinese boy. 

Sicheng didn’t know why it had to be him. Why were they so infuatated with him? Why not Ten or any of the other main dancers?

Probably because they have stable relationships. These men just had to pick the dancer with commitment issues. 

“Hey, yeah Taeil, I’m sorry, I’m on my way? Don’t worry, I’m safe. I just slept in.”

Sicheng quickly picked up his call and hung up fast, not wanting to deal with the other man’s lingering questions.

He liked Taeil. He was always caring and made sure Sicheng was ok. But it got to be too much at times, like he was a child who needed to be protected. From Yuta.

Yuta was not too much of a different story, he kind of thought of Sicheng as his only, nobody else in the world could take him away. 

The difference between the two. Obsessive Taeil and possessive Yuta. 

Sicheng heard the crinkling and rustling of sheets as he put on his shoes, so he sprinted out of the apartment as fast as he could, trying to avoid explaining anymore to Yuta. 

He could hear a faint call of his name as he dashed out the door of the loft.

”Winko? You don’t have to leave..”

It was too late, but Sicheng knew, he’d see Yuta again, tonight at his shift where he had always saw him every Saturday night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, but anyways everyone go stream “we go up” by my nct dreamies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the first chapter.  
> Sorry it’s kinda short,  
> more will be coming soon,  
> leave a comment or some constructive criticism lmao


End file.
